


Captain Cold: Hero of Central City

by Crypticbeliever123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Leonard and Sara have a bad break-up. This leads to a chain reaction of events that take Captain Cold from being Central City's greatest villain to its greatest hero; especially in the eyes of Central City's kids.WARNING! There will be angst. Especially in the first chapter.





	1. Betrayal

                                                                 

Leonard Snart was in love. He was in love with Sara Lance, the most badass, independent, gorgeous assassin there ever was and he wanted nothing more than to be with her forever. So he decided he would be. He bought the biggest diamond ring he could find and started planning the perfect date so that he could propose to her. There was just one problem.

 

Sara had been distant the past few days. He wasn’t sure why or even if he was somehow responsible for the rift that had formed between them. So when Sara took the jump ship out for reasons he didn’t know he followed her to try and uncover the reason his beloved assassin was distancing herself from him.

 

But he never could have expected the reason.

 

He followed her to a Planned Parenthood clinic where he snuck in to find out what she was doing there and why she wouldn’t tell him. As it turned out Sara was there to get an abortion.

 

His stomach dropped.

 

Sara was pregnant with his child but instead of telling him she had run off to get an abortion in secret. He wasn’t sure what made him feel worse, the fact that Sara could go behind his back like this, the fact that she was getting rid of his child, or the fact that in doing so she was throwing away a symbol of a future they could have had together.

 

He ran back to the ship and locked himself in his room to cry himself to sleep. Never before had he felt so much pain. Even as a kid his father never made him feel so low. He never would have imagined Sara making him feel this way.

 

But she did.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Sara walked into the Galley to see Leonard drinking what appeared to be his second bottle of beer.

 

“You okay? You look like hell,” she asked him.

 

Leonard didn’t respond. He just sat there and took another sip of his beer.

 

“Leonard, come on talk to me. You can tell me anything.”

 

He still didn’t respond.

 

“Come on, Crook, we trust each other, we love each other, if you can’t tell me then something-”

“Do we?! _Do_ we trust each other? Do we _really_ love each other? Because from where I’m sitting love isn’t even close to the word I’d use!” he yelled in a fury.

“Len, what are you talking about? Where’s this coming from?”

“From Planned Parenthood,” he snarled before getting up to leave.

 

Sara followed after him.

 

“Len! Len wait! How did you know?”

“I followed you. I thought with the way you’ve been acting that something might be wrong. But I never could have imagined that this was what was going on with you.”

“Len-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?! If you really wanted to get rid of it so badly I would have let you! Okay? I wouldn’t have made you keep it even if I would’ve wanted to!”

“You wanted-”

“Let me finish! I understand that our lives are complicated. I understand that bringing a kid into the mix could’ve have been dangerous. I understand that raising a kid is a hard thing to do. But what I don’t understand is how you could lie to me about something that affected us both!”

“I’m sorry,” she said as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

“You’re sorry?! It’s too late for sorry! You know I once thought that we told each other everything, that we loved each other deeply. But the simple fact of the matter is that I was wrong!”

 

Tears started to form in his eyes as he continued.

 

“You never loved me. You never cared about me one bit, because if you had you would’ve told me the truth!”

 

He took out the ring from his coat pocket and threw it to the ground.

 

“You can keep this. I never want to see it or you ever again!”

 

Sara picked the ring off the floor as he stormed off, shocked that he had intended to marry her. She fell to her knees and began sobbing violently. She had made a horrible mistake and it just cost her the best relationship she had ever had.

 

Leonard stormed off toward the jump ship and set a course for Central City. He would go back home to his sister and he would never see Sara or the team ever again and he told himself that he was fine with that. But as the jump ship headed for Central he couldn’t help the tears that fell from his face.

 

Right then and there he was broken. He was a truly broken man. Sara was everything he wanted out of life and even though he had never thought about it before, the second he learned that he could have been a father he had never wanted anything more. He realized that he had wanted kids and he wanted them with Sara. But that was never going to happen now. They were over and everything he had ever wanted was lost to him forever. His hopes, his dreams, his happiness, all of it was gone.

 

And he would never have it again.


	2. Depressed

Lisa Snart entered her brother’s safehouse, which since his departure to every corner of time and space was now her safehouse, to find the sounds of someone crying. She didn’t know who it was but quickly raised her gold gun in defense as she searched for the source.

 

“Hello? Come out now and I might just let you-” she was cut off by the sight of her older brother lying on the couch with tears streaming down his face.

“Lenny?”

 

She rushed over to her brother and hugged him tightly. She had never seen him cry before, not even when their father would hurt him.

 

“Lenny, what’s wrong? I thought you were on that spaceship with Mick and that Sara chick-”

“It’s over. We’re over. Sara and I are over,” Leonard sobbed.

“She dumped you?”

“No. I dumped her because- because-”

“It’s okay, Lenny.”

“No, it’s not! Sara got an abortion without even telling me she was pregnant!”

 

He sobbed even harder and Lisa hugged him tighter.

 

“I’ll kill that bitch! Nobody screws over a Snart!”

“She didn’t screw me over. It was the universe’s way of sending me a message, that I’m not meant to be a father, that I don’t deserve happiness,” Leonard said as he sobbed even harder.

“Len, no! This isn’t the universe’s doing. You _do_ deserve to be happy. Now come on, where’s the Leonard Snart I know who didn’t believe in signs from the universe, who believed in revenge instead? Where’s the Lenny I know and love? Where’d my big brother go?”

 

Lenny didn’t say a word. All he could do was cry. So, Lisa let him. For the next few days Lisa looked after her brother in his depressed state, bringing him food and water even though he never touched it. He just lied there on the couch wallowing in self-pity and defeat. The only times he really left the couch was to grab a beer and try and drink his sorrows away.

 

“How about a heist?” Lisa asked her brother in an attempt to cheer him up, “It’ll be just like old times. You and me against the world. We’ll rob every bank we can find, we’ll get into a car chase, fight the Flash. Huh? Come on, what do you say?”

“Not in the mood,” he replied sadly.

“You’re never in the mood, Lenny. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“I said no.”

 

Lisa tried everything she could think of to make him smile but after a couple of weeks she just gave up. It wasn’t long after that that Lisa disappeared into the thin air. Leonard didn’t know where she went but he didn’t much care so long as he wasn’t being pestered about needing to enjoy life. The only downside was that without her there, there also wasn’t any booze in the fridge. So he decided he’d go down to Saints and Sinners for a drink… or more… definitely more.

 

Unfortunately, everything seemed to remind him of Sara. The jukebox there reminded him of their first bar fight. The women doing shots at the bar reminded him of how well Sara could hold her liquor. And the couple who had come in for a drink reminded him of how happy they used to be, before everything.

 

* * *

 

After a few hours, Saints and Sinners closed down for the night and Leonard had to leave. While walking back to the safehouse he heard the sounds of a baby crying coming from the alley. At first, he figured he was so drunk that he had been imagining things that reminded him of what was troubling him. But he had a pretty good tolerance and upon closer inspection he noticed that there was indeed a baby there, a newborn held loosely in the arms of his mother who by the looks of it was homeless and barely conscious.

 

“Please. Help my son,” the woman mustered the strength to say before passing out.

 

Leonard took the baby in his arms as the woman almost dropped him, slipping into complete unconsciousness. Len quickly dialed for an ambulance to help the woman and her baby and even rode in the ambulance. For whatever reason, he wanted to know what would happen to them so he waited at the hospital to hear what the doctors had to say.


	3. Second Chances

“Excuse me, Mr.-?” the doctor said as she approached with the baby in her arms.

“Uh, Wynters. Leo Wynters. Are they okay?”

“The baby’s fine. The mother unfortunately didn’t make it. Did you know her?”

“No. I found her in an alley.”

“I see. So, there’s a social worker coming from Social Services to take the child but until they arrive I have work to do and the nursery’s over-full. It’s almost as if every pregnant woman in the city decided to go into labor at the same time. So, if you could just take him,” the doctor said as she passed the baby to Leonard.

“Uh, what. No, I don’t think-”

“It won’t be long. Be sure to support the head!” the doctor said as she rushed off.

 

So, there he was. Leonard Snart holding a baby. As he looked down at the baby’s sleeping face he forgot about his troubles. Forgot that his girlfriend had aborted their child. Forgot that the little boy in his arms wasn’t his. He didn’t know how long he had been holding the kid but the next thing he knew the social worker arrived.

 

“Hi. I’m Amy Talbert from Children Services. Are you the Good Samaritan who found him?” she asked Snart.

“I’m not a _good_ anything.”

“Oh, so you weren’t the one who found this poor baby in a dirty alleyway and called an ambulance which you then rode in just to make sure he was okay?”

“I was but-”

“Then you’re a Good Samaritan. Did the mother give him a name before-?”

“Uh, no. I don’t think so.”

“Care to do the honors?”

“What? Oh um, how about Leroy?”

“Leroy. I like it. You don’t get a lot of Leroys these days.”

“Well my family has a thing about L names and I happen to watch a lot of NCIS.”

“Oh, I love that show. Abby is my personal favorite. You?”

“Probably Ziva.”

“Oh, I loved her! Though it does bother me how often they swap out the female characters.”

“Tell me about it. It’s like the best way to get replaced on the show is to be a female character who works for Gibbs.”

 

Amy laughs at this.

 

“So, you going to hand over the kid or-”

“Oh, right,” he said as he passed the baby to the social worker.

“Thanks. It’s always nice to see someone who cares about kids. I’d ask if you’ve considered adopting but people with records aren’t generally allowed to adopt.”

“Excuse me?”

“The doctors may not have recognized you but I’ve seen your mugshot on the news enough times to know it was you, Captain Cold. Don’t worry I won’t call the cops on you. You saved this kid’s life. Consider it a debt repaid.”

“Oh, um, thanks. I hope you find a good home for this little guy.”

“Me too. Kid deserves a second chance. Well I should be going. Bye.”

“Bye.”

 

Leonard looked on sadly as Amy took the child away. Even though Leroy wasn’t his he couldn’t help but feel as though he were. Clearly his depression was affecting his mental state. Or at least that’s the excuse he gave for his irrational thinking. Or was it irrational? He quickly shook off the thoughts that were plaguing his mind and left for his safehouse.

 

* * *

 

On his way to the safehouse he suddenly crossed paths with Mark Mardon.

 

“Cold, long time no see.”

“Mardon, funny running into you.”

“I have an offer for you.”

“Pass. Besides didn’t I already turn down your last partnership deal?”

“You did but with what I have planned I figured there’d be no way you’d turn me down.”

“I’m listening,” he sighed out of curiosity.

“I’m forming a group of us so-called supervillains to do the one thing none of us have been able to do solo; take down the Flash permanently. Me, Peek-a-boo, Rainbow Raider, Mist, Geomancer, Mirror Master, Top, Trickster, there’s a spot for you too if you’re interested.”

“Sorry, but I’ve got beef with Scudder and Dillon. Not interested.”

“Yeah they mentioned that but said they’d be willing to put your differences aside if it meant killing the Flash. I’d think you’d be interested in getting rid of the one obstacle to your criminal activities.”

“Maybe you haven’t noticed, Mardon, but I haven’t been doing a whole lot of stealing lately.”

“I’ve noticed. Just figured you were laying low after your last heist or something. What, you telling me that you’ve gone straight? There is no going straight, for you, for me, for any of us. We’re criminals and we always have been. Nobody will ever see us differently. If you think they will, you’re kidding yourself.”

 

Leonard couldn’t help but think Mardon was right. Maybe he should just go back to robbing people blind and stop holding on to his old days as a Legend, a hero, and just move on.

 

“Think it over, Snart. The crew will be over in that old warehouse on Gardner Street when you’re ready to join.”

 

Snart did think it over. He thought about how he missed being part of a team. He thought about how much fun stealing was. About how much he loved the thrill of the chase.

 

But then he thought about how Rip Hunter had given him a second chance recruiting him to be something more than the crook he was. He thought about how he loved playing hero even more so than he did playing the thief. About how he reveled in the second chance that he had been given.

 

Then he thought about that little boy he saved last night. About how the kid’s future would become bleak and terrible if there was no hero around to stop the likes of Mardon and his posse. He knew what his choice was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!


	4. Rise of The Rogues

As Barry and his team were discussing Mardon’s latest prison break, Leonard strolled into the lab.

 

“Snart, what are you doing here?” Barry asked him.

“I’m here because of Mark Mardon. He’s putting together a team to take you out. Offered me a spot alongside Trickster, Top, Mirror Master, Mist, Rainbow Raider, Geomancer, and Peek-a-boo.”

“Daaang, that’s like our entire Rogues Gallery!” Cisco exclaimed.

“Rogues? Really? You guys seriously call them the Rogues?”

“It’s a working name,” Caitlin explained.

“Whatever. They’re hiding out at a warehouse on Gardner Street. Word of advice, don’t go alone.”

“Wasn’t planning on it. Cisco, you and Wally are coming with me. Snart you in?”

“First an offer from Mardon, now you, Barry? I may not be much of a supervillain these days but I ain’t no hero either.”

“Look, we could use all the help we can get. And just because you say you’re not a hero doesn’t mean you aren’t one. I mean after everything you’ve done with the Legends-”

“I don’t want to talk about them.”

“Okay…Why aren’t you with them anyway?”

“None of your business, Allen. Just go deal with your enemies and leave me out of it,” Leonard snarled at the speedster before heading out.

 

* * *

 

Later at Saints and Sinners, Snart’s drink was interrupted by Mark Mardon who took a seat beside him.

 

“What do you want? Don’t you have a speedster to fight?”

“I did. I just wanted to thank you for once again ratting my plans out to the Flash.”

“You knew I’d turn you in?”

“Indeed, I did. And now thanks to you, us Rogues have not only the Flash in our grasp but also Kid Flash and Vibe. I wanted to kill them immediately but Trickster convinced us it’d be more fun to torture the do-gooders instead.”

“Why tell me this?”

“Because as a practical do-gooder yourself I thought it’d be fun to rub it in your face that your friends are doomed.”

“They’re not my friends.”

“Whatever. Anyway, with them out of the way the Rogues and I are going to have some fun taking over this city, robbing it blind, wreaking havoc. You’re welcome to join us if you haven’t completely gone soft but if you try and stop us just know that we won’t hesitate to kill you,” Mardon said as he got up from his chair.

“So, you guys are actually calling yourselves ‘The Rogues’?”

“What can I say? That Ramon guy does some pretty good work with names.”

 

After Mardon left, Leonard thought to himself about what was going to happen now that Barry and every other superhero in the city was now at the Rogues’ mercy. No doubt Joe and the other cops would be worn thin with having to stop countless robberies and the Trickster would probably cause untold amounts of mayhem with his lethal practical jokes. In a few days’ time the city would surely fall to its knees. Someone had to stop them. Guess it would have to be Leonard “Captain Cold” Snart to the rescue.

 

* * *

 

Len headed for the warehouse where the Rogues were hiding. The only ones there seemed to be Dillon and Scudder who were guarding Barry, Wally, and Cisco. The three heroes were beaten, bloody, unmasked, had inhibitor collars around their necks, and were strapped to a metal contraption which appeared to shoot electricity through them every time Rosa pressed a button. Snart could hear their screams and the villains’ evil laughs at their pain.

 

“James was right. This is so much fun,” Rosa said as she pushed the button again.

“That’s quite enough, Dillon!” Leonard shouted as he came out of the shadows.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Captain Cold. Long time no see, Snart. Care to die?” Scudder asked.

“Not particularly.”

“Too bad,” Rosa added as she attempted to use her powers on Leonard.

“Why isn’t this working?”

“When I heard you two were metas, I had my goggles upgraded by a science nerd I know so that you wouldn’t be able to affect me. Now, where were we?” Leonard replied as he raised his gun only for the shot to be absorbed by one of Scudder’s mirrors and fired out back at him from his left.

 

He dodged the blast and fired at Rosa who was pushed out of the way by Scudder into a nearby mirror. Leonard looked around for the two villains.

 

“Come out, come out wherever you are! I didn’t have you pegged for a coward, Scudder!”

 

Sam then grabbed him from behind, hands popping out of the reflective surface of a window. Snart dropped his gun to try and pry the meta’s hands from his neck. When he finally got loose he grabbed his gun from the floor and froze the hands that poked out of the window. Rosa and Sam then came out from the mirror on the other side of the room with Scudder holding out his frozen arms in pain.

 

“You’re going to pay for hurting my man!” Dillon yelled as she grabbed her gun and fired off at Snart.

 

The bullet grazed him as he shot back at Dillon who turned to ice while Scudder cried out at the loss of his girlfriend. The villain charged toward his former associate only to be frozen himself and subsequently smashed to pieces. Leonard turned to the heroes hanging behind him.

 

“Now how’s about I get you down from there?” Snart asked the unconscious heroes as he let them down from their restraints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! I would really appreciate it since today (5/10) is my birthday!


	5. Geomancer

Snart got the heroes back to STAR Labs where Caitlin and the rest of Barry’s team attended to them.

 

“Why aren’t they waking up?” Leonard asked the doctor.

“It seems they’ve been drugged with a substance that keeps its victims in a catatonic state while doubling the electrical impulses to the nerve endings-”

“English, Snow,” Snart drawled.

“The drug keeps them unconscious while making any pain they feel twice as bad.”

“Wow. Well you got to give the Rogues props. They sure know how to make their enemies suffer,” HR said.

“Really? Your friends are in extra painful comas and you’re impressed by the bad guys responsible for it?”

“What? Just because they’re evil doesn’t mean they don’t have skills.”

“Where did you find this guy?”

“Earth 19,” Caitlin answered.

 

Joe ran into the room as Snart was about to open his mouth to speak.

 

“Guys, we’ve got a problem.”

“Worse than three superheroes being knocked out?” Snart drawled.

“I just got word from Captain Singh, the rest of the Rogues are running rampant in Central City. Mist is laying waste to City Hall, Trickster’s attacking the park, Weather Wizard’s attacking the precinct, Geomancer’s wrecking downtown, and Raider and Peek-a-boo are causing a riot at Iron Heights. The city’s in absolute chaos!”

“You’re seriously using those dumb nicknames, West?”

“Well Cisco’s out cold. I figured he’d appreciate it if someone used them.”

“Whatever. What’s the plan?”

“Plan?” Julian asked.

“Yes, plan. What are we going to do to stop them?”

“ _You_ want to help _us_ stop a bunch of superpowered criminals from destroying the city?” Joe asked in surprise.

“It’s my city too you know. I’m not going to stand by and watch as Mardon’s little gang turn it into an earlier model of 2046 Star City.”

“Huh?” HR asked.

“Time travel incident, long story. Point is your precious heroes are out cold and someone needs to stop these guys and from where I’m standing looks like I’m all you’ve got. Unless of course you were planning on unleashing your inner Killer Frost,” Snart drawled as he turned to Caitlin.

“ _No_! That would only make things worse!” Julian shouted.

“Said the guy who unleashed Killer Frost last time!” Caitlin said in an obviously annoyed tone.

“For the last time, I am sorry!”

 

Leonard whistles to get their attention as Caitlin and Julian start bickering.

 

“Guys! Rogues on the loose, city in chaos, do any of you care?”

“Right, first thing’s first, we need to stop Geomancer before he levels downtown. Here take this,” Caitlin said as she passed Leonard a comm., “If you’re going to be helping we should maintain radio contact. I’ll try to call in reinforcements from Earths 2 and 3.”

“Remind me again why Jesse went back to her Earth?” HR questioned.

“It was her dad’s birthday,” Julian replied.

“Right. Hey, is it weird that he and I have different birthdays?”

“Focus,” Snart insisted of the other Earth Wells.

“Right, you head to downtown and stop Geomancer, we’ll get help from the other Earths. Let’s go team! Go!”

 

* * *

 

Snart arrived downtown with Joe West where they found Geomancer turning buildings to rubble under his power. Joe fired his gun at Fells but missed. Geomancer then shot a tremor at Joe who was pushed out of the exploding ground’s way by Leonard Snart.

 

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” Snart said as he helped West to his feet.

“You distract him, I’ll take him out.”

“How ‘bout you distract him and I take him out?”

“Well that would be the plan if I thought that you wouldn’t just kill him to do so.”

“Listen, West-” Leonard started before hearing cries for help come from a crumbling building.

 

He turned his head up to see a kid hanging to the broken remains of her room several floors up.

 

“New plan, you hold him off while I save the kid from falling,” Snart said as he rushed off to help the young girl who couldn’t have been more than six or seven.

 

As Joe held off Fells, Leonard blasted his gun up against the building to create an ice slide beneath the kid who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

 

“Let go, I’ll catch you!”

 

The girl looked down at the great distance between her and the ground and screamed even more.

 

“I will catch you, I promise!”

 

The piece of the building she was clutching to crumbled and she fell onto the icy form and slid down into the arms of Leonard Snart who held her tight as she began to cry.

 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

“My mommy and daddy-”

“It’s okay. They’re going to be okay.”

“No, they’re not. I ran into their room and the ceiling was on top of them. They- they-”

 

Snart held the girl tighter as she cried harder. Snart’s attention was then turned back to Geomancer who had blasted Joe back with a tremor shooting out from beneath the cop. Leonard set the girl down and told her to run to somewhere safer, promising that he’d get her to safety after he dealt with the big bad, bad guy. As the girl ran for cover Snart turned back to Fells.

 

“You should’ve taken the offer Mardon promised, Cold. You would’ve lived longer.”

“What would you know about living long?” Len asked as he aimed his gun at the villain fully prepared to kill the bastard.

 

He hesitated, however, when he turned his head to see the little girl cowering in fear off to the side and noticed it wasn’t Fells she was looking at but himself. He then lowered his gun.

 

“Coward. I knew it. You don’t have the balls to take me down. You don’t have what it takes to be some do-gooding little her-” Geomancer gloated before getting shot in the leg by Snart’s cold gun and falling to the ground defeated.

“You were saying, Fells?” Leonard asked as he walked up to the bad guy and knocked him out with the butt of his gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments! I LOVE comments!


	6. Helping the Kid

After securing Geomancer with an inhibitor collar and a pair of handcuffs in the passenger seat of Joe’s car, Leonard got the little girl he saved and an unconscious Detective West in the back seat. By some miracle there was a store nearby where he managed to get a carseat for the little girl. Though she complained about being a big girl and not needing one. He then contacted Caitlin via the comm. she gave him.

 

“Snow, I need you to tell me where I can find an Amy Talbert from Children Services.”

“Why?”

“There’s a little girl here in need of some help.”

“Doesn’t explain why you know the name of a social worker,” HR butted in.

“Long story. Can you tell me where she is or not?”

“Of course. Checking, checking, checking. Got it. She’s at her office building on North Oak Street.”

“Thanks. I’ll drop the kid off then head to the precinct to deal with Mardon and drop Geomancer and Joe off too.”

“Why Joe?” Julian asked.

“Fells knocked him out. Over and out.”

 

Snart then started the car and headed to the office building where Amy worked.

 

“Will the bad guy wake up and hurt us?” the little girl asked.

“No, he’s out cold.”

“Was that a pun?”

“Unintentionally, but yeah.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the bad guy?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Where’s the Flash?”

“He and the other heroes are also out cold right now. The bad guys hurt them pretty bad. Don’t worry, their friends are taking good care of them.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I know them well… sort of,” he answered, “You know you ask a lot of questions.”

“I’m a kid. That’s what we do.”

“Touché.”

“What’s your name?”

“Captain Cold.”

“Your real name silly.”

“It’s Leonard. What about you?”

“My name’s Elizabeth but everybody calls me Lizzie.”

“That’s a nice name.”

“Thank you. So, is Amy your girlfriend?”

“What? Oh, no. She’s just someone I met once who helps kids in need.”

“Do you want her to be your girlfriend?”

“No. I just got out of a relationship that ended pretty badly. I have no intention of getting into a new one. Now can you shut up already?” Leonard said as his voice got louder.

 

Lizzie started to cry.

 

“No. No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled. It’s just- I just don’t like talking about my ex. She hurt me pretty bad and it hurts too much to talk about her and I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I’m sorry. Please stop crying?”

“How did she hurt you?” Lizzie asked as the tears stopped falling.

“She was pregnant and then she got rid of the baby without telling me about it. It’s grown-up stuff. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Sure, I do. I wouldn’t want someone getting rid of my baby either. That’s pretty mean. I don’t think I would’ve liked your girlfriend.”

“Ex-girlfriend. But she wasn’t a bad person. She just did something really stupid. Probably because she was scared about being a mother. I don’t know,” he said sadly.

 

The car arrived at the building which Amy was coming out of.

 

“We’re here,” Leonard told Lizzie as he got her out of the car.

“Ms. Talbert, I need your help. Or more accurately this little girl needs your help. Her name’s Lizzie,” he said to Amy as he passed Lizzie off to her.

“What the-? You again? What, did you suddenly decide to start saving kids as a hobby instead of stealing things?”

“Theft isn’t a hobby and the only reason I’m here is because Geomancer was causing trouble downtown and Lizzie here was caught in the middle of it. Her parents too, but according to her they didn’t make it. I got her out and didn’t know what else to do with her. Now, I got to go stop the rest of the Rogues before they destroy the city.”

“Rogues? Seriously? What is it with bad guys and nicknames?”

“Don’t ask me. I didn’t come up with them. Though I do know who did and he’s a huge dork.”

“Why does that not surprise me?”

“Because you’d have to be a dork in order to come up with names like Weather Wizard and Rainbow Raider?”

 

Amy laughed at the comment.

 

“So, you’re fighting the ‘Rogues’ instead of the Flash, because?” Amy asked him.

“Flash, Kid Flash, and Vibe are all unconscious at the moment. Some friends of theirs are calling in back up from parallel worlds but until they get here I’m on my own.”

“Parallel worlds? You know what, never mind. I don’t even want to know.”

“Probably don’t. Take care, kid,” Leonard said as he waved at the kid.

“Bye, Leonard!” Lizzie shouted as Snart got back in the car.

“Snow, has the cavalry arrived yet?” he asked over the comm.

“No. Unfortunately, it seems that Jesse’s helping the Arrow on her Earth with some world-threatening mega crisis of their own and I can’t seem to get a hold of Jay at all. I have called in ARGUS and they should be here in about an hour.”

“Perfect,” Len said sarcastically

 

He then headed off for the precinct to deal with the mastermind of the Rogues, Mark “Weather Wizard” Mardon. Then he’d just have to deal with Mist, Rainbow Raider, Peek-a-boo, and Trickster. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to comment!


	7. Cold Weather

As Leonard arrived at the CCPD Precinct, Joe started to wake up in the back seat.

 

“Ugh. What happened?”

“Fells here knocked you out. Do me a favor, keep an eye on him while I deal with Mardon. He’s got that collar on him so he shouldn’t be too much trouble.”

“Uh-huh,” Joe replied as he noticed Geomancer’s frosty leg, “And uh, what exactly happened to him?”

“I set the gun on its warmest setting and I have the heat on in here. He should be fine. Besides, would you have rather I’d killed him?”

“No, just surprised you didn’t.”

“Whatever,” Snart grumbled as he headed into the building.

 

Upon entering the precinct, he saw several officers lying either dead or unconscious, he couldn’t tell, on the ground. Off in one corner was an unharmed Cecile who was tending to an injured Captain Singh.

 

“Captain Cold?” Cecile asked in surprise.

“Don’t shoot!” she yelled, putting her hands up as he turned to face her.

“I have no intention of shooting you. Where’s Mardon?”

“Um, he went that way,” she answered pointing down a corridor.

“Thanks,” he said before heading off.

“You’re welcome?” she replied in confusion.

 

* * *

 

Leonard strolled down the hall to find Mardon in none other than Barry’s lab. As if that wasn’t bad enough, he seemed to have picked up a picture from Allen’s desk.

 

“Barry Allen, CSI. Who would have thought? You know I always pictured him as a blonde,” Mardon said as he turned the photo to Snart revealing it to be of Barry and Iris.

“If you think you’re going to use his secret against him think again. You and your Rogues aren’t going to get the chance.”

“You don’t seem too surprised by the discovery. How long have you known?”

“Couple years, not that it matters. Now, how’s about you tell me what all this nonsense is about?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Mardon replied with a smug grin.

“You know exactly what I mean. You said you wanted to rob this city blind but instead you and your gang have just been causing trouble. Why?”

“It’s true, I did tell you that I wanted to rob the city blind. But I also told you that I wanted to wreak havoc and take over this city. This is phase one; the takeover. We bring the city to its knees and we have so much power that nobody can stop us. Next we steal all we can and then we level Central City to the ground and move on to the next city and the one after that and the one after that-”

“So, your plan is, what, world domination?”

“Exactly. We have so much power and yet we keep wasting it on meager crimes when we could be kings! Gods, even! Nobody will ever get in our way again! Come on, Snart, this hero stuff, this isn’t you! Now last chance, are you with me or are you against me?”

“What do you think?” Snart asked as he fired off his gun only for Mardon to dodge.

 

Mardon then started up a small twister in the lab which absorbed and redirected the blasts from Snart’s gun in random directions. Mark then pushed the twister towards Leonard who was caught up in the whirlwind and thrown against the wall. Meanwhile, his gun had flown to the other side of the room. Mardon steps over to him as he forms a dark lightning filled cloud.

 

“I always thought you were one of the smart ones, Snart. Guess I was wrong,” he says as Leonard slowly gets up.

“Say goodbye,” he finishes before attempting to blast Snart with a bolt of lightning.

 

Len dodges and tackles Mardon to the ground and punches him in the face before going for his gun. Mardon grabs him by the ankle causing him to fall before getting up to touch his now bloody nose.

 

“You know we could have done this the easy way but just for that,” he said before kicking Leonard while he’s down.

 

Leonard started to scoot towards his cold gun only for Mardon to assume he was trying to get away from him as he continued kicking him.

 

“Going somewhere, Snart?” he said with a kick.

“Afraid that I’m going to use my powers to kill you?” another kick.

“Well guess what. I don’t need them to take-” **kick** , “-you-” **kick** , “-out!” he said as Leonard finally reached his gun and blasted him back.

 

Mardon went flying across the room into the wall. Leonard got up while clutching his now bruised side with possible broken ribs. He then picked up one of the collars that was lying around and placed it around Mardon’s neck. Captain Singh suddenly came in with his gun aimed at Snart.

 

“Freeze! Don’t move! And don’t even think about using your cold gun on me.”

“Well normally I would, but seeing as how your precious heroes are all out of order at the moment someone’s got to pick up the slack and unfortunately no one else seems up to the task. So, if you don’t mind I think I should head to City Hall. I hear the Senator’s in town to discuss some law regarding metahumans and I’m pretty sure someone should stop that poison gas guy before we have to hold another election.”

 

Singh continued to aim his gun at Leonard as he tried to leave.

 

“Look, do you want a city in ruins with just me behind bars or a city in one piece with every bad guy except me behind bars?”

“Fine,” Singh growled as he lowered his weapon, “Don’t make me regret this, Cold.”

“I won’t.”

 

Four Rogues down just four more to go and Leonard still had to go stop Mist from taking out a Senator. Leonard Snart saving the life of a politician, now that’s something he never would’ve imagined happening.


	8. Saving the Senator

When Leonard Snart arrived at City Hall he found that Nimbus had already killed a few guards and was just about to take out the Mayor and Senator too when he used his gun to create a wall of ice to block the meta’s attack.

 

“Get out of here! I’ll deal with Mist,” Leonard shouted at Nimbus’s intended targets.

“Did we just get saved by Captain Cold?” the Mayor asked the Senator as Len headed off to deal with the Mist.

“Apparently,” was all the politician could reply with.

“So, Mist, what do you say you quit this little Rogues thing, go back into hiding like you were, and we call it a night? I’ve got other pests to deal with right now and as you may recall, you owe me one.”

“Bite me, Snart. I’m not the type of guy who does IOUs. And if you think I’m passing up the opportunity to take out a Senator then you’re even dumber than that stupid coat you’re wearing.”

“Nobody insults the coat.” Snart said in a joking manner as he fired off his gun at Nimbus who quickly transformed into his Mist form in order to dodge the attack.

 

Snart kept firing his gun at Nimbus only barely managing to shoot the cloud of toxic gas he had transformed into causing the Mist to revert to his human form. Something about slowing down the molecules with sub-zero temperatures causing him to solidify or whatever Snow was yapping about over the comm.

 

“Last chance, Mist, you can either accept the fact that you owe me one and skip town or I can freeze you right now. Your choice,” Snart said as he pointed his gun at him.

“You know I might actually take you up on that if I hadn’t been spending the past couple years mastering my ability so that I could separate from some of my gas and control it from a distance.”

 

Suddenly a small piece of Nimbus’s gas snuck up on Len from behind and went in through his nose causing him to begin succumbing to its effects. Leonard fell to his knees and grasped at his throat as he started suffocating.

 

“And you thought I owed you one. Now if you don’t mind I have some politicians to kill,” Nimbus mocked before heading toward the exit.

 

* * *

 

*Flashback*

At STAR Labs, Leonard was preparing to leave to fight the Rogues when Caitlin stopped him for a moment.

 

“Snart, wait.”

“What?”

“I need you to take these. They’re antidotes for the toxins in Mist’s gas. If you or Joe get breathe it in, you’ll need it to prevent-”

“Dying?”

“Exactly. Good luck.”

 

* * *

 

*End of Flashback*

With Nimbus’s back turned on him, Snart took the opportunity to use the antidote to save himself. After catching his breath, he shot the Mist in the back stunning the villain as he fell with frost covering most of his body.

 

“What the-” Nimbus snarled as he rose to his feet.

“It’s called an antidote. Ever heard of it?”

“Just because you were able to save yourself once don’t think you’ll be lucky a second time, Snart,” he said before trying and failing to use his powers.

“What? My powers, they’re not working.”

“Yeah apparently, your powers don’t work too well in cold temperatures. Now, where were we?” Snart asked as he pointed his gun at Nimbus.

 

The Mist then gave a nervous chuckle before running off. Leonard gave chase only to suddenly be shot at by a gun Nimbus had pulled off the dead body of one of the guards he killed earlier. Snart managed to dodge the attack by ducking behind the corner before firing off his own weapon.

 

Leonard chased the Mist outside of the building where they ran into the Senator and the Mayor who Nimbus then began shooting at, striking the Mayor in the leg. When the Senator stopped to help him, the villain got close enough to grab him and used him as a human shield to fend off Snart’s attacks.

 

“One move and he’s dead, Snart.”

“Do you really think you and the Rogues are going to rule this city if you kill them? I’ve already taken out Scudder, Dillon, Geomancer, and Mardon. Half of your team, including the brains of your operation, are already dealt with. You can’t win.”

 

Before Nimbus can respond the Senator elbows the villain in the groin and frees himself from his grasp allowing Snart the chance to freeze him in a block of ice.

 

“Not bad, Mr. Senator,” Leonard drawls.

“Took self-defense classes, figured they’d come in handy.”

“Clearly,” Snart said as he helped wrap the Mayor’s bullet wound tightly with a shred of the man’s pant leg.

“Why are you helping us?” the Mayor asked him.

“Because no one else was going to do it. Now I’ve got to go. Five bad guys down just three more to go.”

 

Snart then reached for his comm.

 

“Snow, has ARGUS shown up yet?”

“Yeah, they’re already at Iron Heights, but there’s a bit of a problem.”

“Of course, there is,” he sighed.

 

He couldn’t help but ask himself how he got caught up in this mess. Oh that’s right, Barry was an idiot and got knocked out by his arch enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


	9. Anger

When Leonard arrived at Iron Heights he found it was even more chaotic than everywhere else was. Shawna had used her powers to get all the inmates out of their cells while Bivolo had used his to incite a mass riot with the prison staff as well as its residents.

 

Then when ARGUS showed up with specialized weapons things only got more insane as they too succumbed to Rainbow Raider’s abilities. Leonard may have been in over his head with this one. He made his way through the prison looking for Bivolo only to be confronted by Peek-a-boo instead.

 

“Well, well, well, look who we have here. Captain Cold.”

“Peek-a-boo, care to tell me your real name ’cause quite frankly I think the one you’ve been stuck with is pathetic.”

“Nah. I like Peek-a-boo. Now, what’s say you turn tail in run? ’Cause trust me, you don’t want to mess with me.”

“Ooh, I’m shaking in my boots,” he said as he fired off his gun only to miss because of her powers.

 

Shawna teleported behind him.

 

“Suit yourself,” she said causing him to turn just as she slapped him across the face and teleported again before he could do anything.

 

He could hear her boasting laugh come from all over the place as he tried to get a fix on her location. Just as he would try to get a shot at her she would teleport and get a hit in before he had the chance to react.

 

“What’s the matter, Snart? You seem to be having trouble performing,” she mocked as she teleported behind him.

 

However, just as she was about to punch him, he caught her arm and quickly knocked her out with the butt of his gun.

 

“Snow, the place is a madhouse. Care to explain to me how ARGUS showing up was supposed to help anything?” Snart asked over the comm.

“The agents had come with helmets designed to protect them from Rainbow Raider’s powers but Peek-a-boo teleported the helmets off their heads so Raider could whammy them,” Caitlin explained.

“Right so then what exactly was their plan for un-whammying Rainbow Raider’s victims. And seriously, did Cisco have the yips or something when he came up with these names?”

“Actually, I came up with Rainbow Raider and Peek-a-boo,” she answered in an offended tone.

“Whatever, answer the question.”

“ARGUS had come armed with a device that would send a pulse through the building to the affected people’s brains causing them to be pacified. However, it requires being activated at the epicenter of the riot and they weren’t able to activate it before they themselves were affected,” Julian answered.

“Where is it now?”

“From the looks of it, it seems to be located in the east wing,” Julian replied.

“Snart, you have to get that device,” Caitlin told him as if he didn’t already know that.

“On it.”

 

With that he headed off for the east wing to retrieve the device, weaving through the swarms of crazed inmates, prison guards, and ARGUS agents. When he arrived at the east wing he was confronted by Rainbow Raider.

 

“Snart, see you’ve made it past the crazies. Care to join them?” Bivolo asked as he used his powers on Leonard.

“Enjoy psychosis,” he finished as one of the inmates hit Snart on the back of the head knocking him out.

 

Leonard then began to experience a rage-fueled nightmare where he first encountered his old man, Lewis Snart.

 

“You,” Leonard snarled with red glowing eyes.

“Miss me, boy?”

“No!” Len growled as he fired his cold gun at the apparition only for the blast to pass right through him.

 

The vision of Lewis then came up to Leonard and punched him in the face.

 

“You’re weak, boy,” he said with another punch, “Pathetic,” punch, “Worthless!”

 

Len then grabbed his fist as he swung at him again and then pushed him to the ground before he started pounding on him.

 

“I’m not weak! I’m not pathetic! I’m not worthless! I’m better than you ever were!” he yelled at the image of his dead father until it faded away only to be replaced with that of Sara Lance standing behind him.

“Hey, Snart, how’ve you been?” she asked him in a taunting manner.

“You. You broke me! You tore my heart in two, you betrayed me!”

“You wouldn’t have been hurt if you weren’t stupid enough to fall in love with me. I mean honestly do you really think that I could have ever loved you, a thief with a broken soul, tortured mind, and damaged body? No one could ever love you. I’m just surprised you didn’t already know that,” she mocked as tears started to form in his eyes which glared at her in anger.

 

Snart raised a hand to cup her face before planting a kiss on her lips as tears streamed down his face.

 

“I still love you,” he whispered just as she too faded into nothing.

 

He then awoke from the dream as good as new and then turned his attention to Bivolo.

 

“Did you have a good nap, Snart?”

“Not really,” he replied as he fired off his gun sending the villain flying back.

 

Leonard then walked over to the device and activated. The riot ceased immediately and the ARGUS agents then began to help the guards get the prisoners back in their cells. Bivolo sat up and looked Snart in the eye.

 

“Wait. How did you beat the effects? Not even the Flash could shake it off.”

“Your powers made me recall someone who made me very angry. But as much as I may resent them all I really feel for them is love. And if you've ever seen a single movie you know that that’s always stronger than hate,” he answered as he walked off to deal with the last Rogue.

 

The sun was just starting to come up in the distance as Snart left the prison to deal with the Trickster and knowing what insane tricks he could come up with, Leonard knew he was in for trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, even more so than kudos!


	10. The Trickster

As Leonard arrived at the park he found the broken bodies of countless police officers lying on the ground and what appeared to be the remnants of whoopee cushion land mines around them. Snart was careful as he made his way through the park to where James Jesse was preparing several weather balloon-looking objects.

 

“That’s enough Trickster. The game’s over. All of your friends have been captured. Well most of them. Scudder and Dillon weren’t so lucky,” Snart said as he aimed his gun toward the villain.

“Fine, fine. You want me to put my hands up too? I’ll put them up,” he said as he released his grip on the balloons’ tether causing them to float up into the air.

“What are those?”

“Ever heard of cloud seeding? You put stuff in the sky to make it rain. Same concept only instead of water, the clouds drip powerful acid down from the sky all over Central City, eating through buildings, cars, people. It’s going to be so fun to see everyone panic as the city falls apart.”

“Kind of hard to take over a city that’s already in ruins, isn’t it?”

“Please. Like I was ever into that sort of thing. I just want to watch as chaos reigns supreme,” he said with a laugh.

“Even if you die because of your little prank too?”

“That’s why I’ve got this umbrella. It’s coated with a special polymer that’s immune to the acid. I’m going to be perfectly safe as the city comes crumbling down at my feet.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Snart said as he fired his gun at one of the balloons causing it to come crashing down.

“Now why’d you have to go and do that?”

 

The Trickster then took out a yo-yo and threw it at Snart causing it to break apart and entangle him in the string. The yo-yo trap was stronger than it looked and Snart struggled to free himself.

 

“You know it’s funny. I kind of figured that the Flash and his allies would somehow escape and come running in to save the day. But instead here you are, a fellow thief and murderer who hates the Scarlet Speedster possibly more than I do, trying to stop me like some sort of do-gooding superhero about to be killed by acid falling from the sky along with the rest of the city you’ve failed to save. Guess you weren’t cut out for this gig huh.”

“I may not be a hero, but I’m certainly not about to be taken down by some crazed lunatic that uses balloons as weapons,” Snart responded while aiming the cold gun up along his chest and squeezing the trigger freezing the ropes and slightly frosting his torso.

 

Leonard then broke free and shot back at the Trickster before turning his attentions to the balloons that were close to reaching the clouds as he quickly knocked them out one by one. When the balloons were frozen, and began crashing down he then turned back to deal with James Jesse only to find that he had disappeared.

 

Snart then began searching the park for the villain only to suddenly be ambushed by him using some sort of cannon that fired off razor sharp confetti that attacked him like a swarm of bees.

 

“What the hell?!” Snart shouted as he started to get cut up by the blade-like pieces of colored paper that even tore up his gun making it useless.

“What’s a party without confetti? I’ll tell you, it’s a sad one. I was planning on trying this out on the Flash but I just couldn’t resist using it on you seeing as how you rained on my parade,” he said as he burst into laughter.

“You get it? Because you actually prevented me from raining-”

“I get it,” Leonard snarled as fell to the ground because of the attacking paper.

 

As the Trickster kept laughing at Snart’s pain, Leonard grabbed his gun and messed with it a little.

 

“What are you doing? The gun’s kaput, it’s not going to work.”

“It may not be able to shoot but it’s self-destruct feature still works.”

“Self-destruct? Wait, stop!” James yelled as the gun exploded encasing the area in ice.

 

* * *

 

The next thing Snart knew he was waking up in STAR Labs with Barry Allen standing above him.

 

“Nice job, hero,” Barry said to him with a smirk.

“Great, I’m in hell,” Snart replied.

“No, but you gave it your best shot. Can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m glad you’re not dead, Snart,” Cisco said from the other side of the room.

“And how is it that I’m not dead?” Leonard asked as he sat up.

“Barry and Wally managed to get to the park just as you set the cold gun to explode and were able to race you out of the blast’s path,” Caitlin replied.

“Then how did I get knocked out?”

“Blood loss from a nicked artery when those strange confetti things cut you up. Lucky for you we have an excellent doctor on staff,” Julian answered, nodding to Caitlin as he finished his response.

“Great. And Trickster?”

“Wally grabbed him and put him in cuffs before he could do anything,” Barry replied.

“Well I’m glad you were able to wake up from your little nap in time to save the day again. Even though it was technically your sidekick who did the saving.”

“It was all you, Snart. You’re the hero today,” Barry told him.

“I ain’t no hero, Allen, and don’t even think about asking me to join your little team. This was a one-time thing only.”

“Uh-huh. Sure, it was,” Barry responded with a smug grin.

“It was!”

“Whatever you say,” the speedster said as he shook Leonard’s hand, “hero.”

“Ugh. I’m out of here. You people are nothing but a pain in the ass.”

 

After Snart left the room Barry turned to his team.

 

“So, think we should tell him that Channel 52 is already calling him Central City’s newest superhero?”

“Nah, he’ll find out sooner or later,” Cisco replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've said this before, but I LOVE comments! Please feel free to leave some. Next chapter expect incessant teasing about his new hero status.


	11. Captain Cold Day

It’s been a week since Leonard saved Central City and no one’s let him forget it. Everywhere he goes, anyone who recognizes him brings it up calling him a hero. Seriously. Everywhere. Even Saints and Sinners where he continues to drink to try and numb his broken heart.

 

He still thinks about her every day. Sara, the love of his life. He tries to forget about her and move on but it’s hard when even the sight of blonde hair reminds him of her. He’d avoid people all together if he didn’t keep running out of booze at his safehouse. So, he just has to suck it all up and endure nights out at the bar.

 

“Hey, hero, need another beer?” the bartender asks him from across the room.

“Yes. I’d also like it if you would stop calling me hero,” Len snarled in response.

“Well, that ain’t gonna happen,” Barry says as he sits down at the table with Snart.

“Barry, care to tell me what it is you want?”

“Captain Singh was in a meeting with the Mayor and the Senator today about an event they’re setting up.”

“And you’re telling me this because?”

“Because the event’s in honor of you. It’s called Captain Cold Day,” Barry says with a smug grin.

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Nope. The whole city’s gathering next week to celebrate you and your heroic rescue of Central City.”

“I ain’t no stinking hero, Allen. And if you came here to invite me to this little dog and pony show, you can forget about it. I’m not coming.”

“Alright then. I just figured you’d want a key to the city or at least a pardon by the Senator himself for all of your past crimes,” Barry said as he stood up only for Snart to grab his arm.

“What?”

“The Senator has a lot of pull. He’s arranged to have your record officially expunged but only if you show up at the event. It’s his way of thanking you for saving his life along with the couple million people in Central. With your record clear you could go straight and get a real job, get a credit card in your own name-”

“I could adopt,” Len said in a barely audible whisper.

 

He thought back to the day he saved Leroy when Amy mentioned adoption. He wanted kids but since he didn’t think it could be possible to ever fall in love again and he wouldn’t be able to adopt with a criminal record he forced himself to forget about it. A pipe dream he’d call it. But with his record expunged it could be possible. He almost didn’t want to believe it out of fear of having his hopes crushed again.

 

“What was that?”

“Nothing. I’ll uh, I’ll think about it.”

“Good. See you at Captain Cold Day, hero,” Barry said to him as he left.

“I’m not a hero!”

“Uh-huh, sure you’re not,” the bartender said sarcastically as he brought over another beer.

 

* * *

 

Captain Cold Day had finally arrived and Leonard was nervous as hell. He couldn’t believe how many people had showed up or the fact that all of them saw him as some sort of hero. He had never received praise from even his own father and yet here he was with an entire day dedicated to him being celebrated by an entire city, his city. He wouldn’t admit it but he almost cried at the sight of it.

 

After mustering up the courage he headed toward the stage and waved at the crowd of people, shook hands with the Mayor and Senator, and was handed a certificate declaring him to no longer be a criminal as well as the key to the city. Never in his life would he have imagined holding these things.

 

“Care to say a few words, Captain?” the Mayor asked.

“Uh, sure.”

 

He walked up to the podium and took a deep breath before beginning.

 

“Um, hello citizens of Central City. I uh don’t know exactly what to say I don’t think anyone ever could have imagined this day happening but… here it is. I’m sure you’re all wondering why it is that I stopped the Rogues a couple weeks ago instead of joining them. Well it’s simple really, I’ve just kind of lost interest in crime and most everything else recently, bad breakup long story, anyway in spite of this I still call Central City home and I wasn’t interested in seeing it destroyed by a bunch of punks with powers or fancy tricks. And since the Flash and his friends were busy being in comas because of the Rogues I figured, what the hell why not play the hero for one night. Hero, ha. I know this one person who’s been telling me I could be one for I don’t know how long and I just know that they’ve got some big smug grin on their face right now. If you’re out there, and you know who you are, I don’t want to hear any I told you so’s because of this,” he said before the audience erupted into laughter.

 

Out in the crowd Barry was standing with Caitlin and Cisco listening to his speech.

 

“You’re totally going to say I told you so next time you see him, aren’t you?” Cisco asked him.

“Next time? Try every time. I am never going to let him live this down.”

“Give him a break, Barry, or your taunting might just turn him back to a life of crime,” Caitlin told him.

“I seriously doubt that.”

 

After Leonard finished his speech he stepped off the stage and headed away from the crowd before a little girl ran under the velvet ropes to give him a hug. It was Lizzie.

 

“Leonard, Leonard!” Lizzie shouted.

“Lizzie, how’ve you been kid?”

“Lizzie! Get back here right now!” a woman yelled at the little girl.

“Who’s she?”

“My new mommy. I don’t like her,” Lizzie answered with what Leonard would only describe as a look of fear on her face.

“Lizzie!” the foster mother said as she grabbed Lizzie and pulled her back into the crowd.

“Bye, Leonard,” the little girl said sadly as she was pulled away.

 

Leonard new what this was and he’d be damned if he didn’t do a thing to help this poor girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner. I went to go see the new Guardians of the Galaxy movie yesterday. I know I've said this before but I'll say it again, please leave comments.


	12. Leonard Snart: Savior of Kids

After what he saw at Captain Cold Day, Leonard Snart decided to pay a visit to his favorite social worker, Amy Talbert.

 

“Amy, we need to talk.”

“Well if it isn’t Captain Cold: Hero of Central City. What can I do for you?”

“That little girl I handed off to you a couple weeks ago, Lizzie. I think you need to check up on her and that foster mother of hers.”

“How come?”

“I ran into them at Captain Cold Day, got a bad feeling.”

“You think the foster mom’s hurting her or something?”

“As someone who had a shitty father growing up I can tell when someone’s home life is crap. Trust me on this. That girl needs your help.”

“Our help.”

“Come again?”

“The agency has sent dozens of kids over to that particular foster mom without a single complaint. Seeing as how you saved Lizzie’s life I think she’d be more willing to tell you the truth about what’s going on in that house than she would me. So, what do you say? Help me out on this one?”

“If it means Lizzie doesn’t have to grow up in a crap foster home, I’m in.”

 

* * *

 

The pair arrived at the foster home and were greeted by five kids of varying ages, races, and genders. Leonard was then asked for his autograph by a 12-year-old African American boy.

 

“Captain Cold, I am your biggest fan. You’re even more awesome than the Flash,” the kid said as Snart signed the autograph.

“Nice to hear. What’s your name?” Leonard responded.

“Jake,” he answered.

“Hey, you kids what’s all the noise about? You know how I hate- Oh, Ms. Talbert, I didn’t realize we had an appointment today or that you would be bringing Captain Cold with you,” the foster mother said as she came down the stairs.

“This is an impromptu visit. Captain Cold’s a friend who asked to tag along,” Amy replied.

“Actually, I got a bad feeling about your parenting skills when I saw you at Captain Cold Day and asked Amy here to help out in making sure you weren’t hurting any of these kids,” Leonard said as he glared at the woman.

“Well that’s ridiculous. Come on kids, tell him.”

“Y-Yeah, Ms. Jenkins has never hurt us,” the boy said as the other kids nodded except for Lizzie.

 

Snart bent down to look Lizzie in the eye.

 

“Lizzie, has Ms. Jenkins ever hurt you or anyone else in this home?” he asked her.

“Lizzie, it’s me, Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, I’m a… hero. You know what heroes do?” he asked again when she didn’t respond.

“They help people,” she answered.

“Exactly. And I’m here to help you just like I did two weeks ago. So?”

“Ms. Jenkins gave Jake a black eye last week and she kicked me in my stomach when I spilled grape juice on the carpet!”

“That’s a lie!” Ms. Jenkins declared.

“And she slaps us when we don’t do our chores when she tells us to,” Jake added.

“Ms. Jenkins, looks like you’re in a world of trouble. I’m calling the cops,” Amy told the woman.

 

Ms. Jenkins then bolted for the back door.

 

“I’ll get her,” Leonard told them as he rushed after the soon-to-be former foster mom.

 

Snart chased the woman through the backyards of several suburban homes before following her out onto street where he pulled out his cold gun to form on icy patch underfoot to slip her up. The cops then arrived to take Ms. Jenkins away.

 

“Didn’t realize you brought that,” Amy said to Leonard in regard to his gun.

“Never leave home without it. To be honest she’s just lucky I didn’t shoot her.”

“Not a fan of child abusers.”

“Never have been. Well this has been fun. Try and find good homes for these kids this time will you. I’d rather not make this a habit.”

“That’s too bad, I was actually just about to ask if you wanted to maybe join Child Services.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Got off the phone with my boss about how you helped out. She’s offering a job with the agency if you’re interested. I mean unless you’d rather go back to stealing or you already have a better job offer. Personally, I think there’s no more gratifying job than helping kids in need.”

“Well, I don’t have any other job offers and since I’m trying to make a fresh start for myself I think I might just take you up on that offer.”

“Sounds good. Here’s my boss’s number so you can accept the position and here’s my number in case you want to hang out sometime. I mean we’ll probably see each other around the office a lot but there’s not a whole lot of time for socializing while on the job.”

“Sure, see you around then.”

“Okay, bye.”

 

With that Leonard headed back to his safehouse and started looking up apartments online. He couldn’t exactly put a safehouse as his place of residence on the job application nor did he think that anyone would let him raise a kid in a dump like that.

 

He couldn’t believe the luck he had been having. First his record is cleared, then a job offer, and now he was looking for a place to raise kids in. As miserable as he had been since the breakup his future was looking even brighter than he could have ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


	13. Playing With Fire

Leonard had been on the job at Child Services for two weeks now and he’d gotten pretty used to it. Matter of fact he found that he actually really enjoyed it. The smiles on the faces of kids that he helped always warmed his supposedly cold heart.

 

He was working on this one case where this kid’s dad had burned his hand on a gas stove and Snart needed to find a good foster home for the boy. Not even a boy really, the kid was 14 and reminded Leonard of Mick at that age. Which is definitely _not_ a good thing.

 

Snart decided to pay the kid a visit at the burn ward to get a sense of what kind of home would be a good fit for him, or at least that’s what he told his supervisor. Truth is, Leonard wanted to talk to the kid to try and make sure he didn’t go down the wrong path in life. A bit hypocritical coming from him but good advice nonetheless.

 

“Hey, Pete, how are you doing?” Snart asked as he entered the hospital room.

“Fine. You’re my caseworker, aren’t you?” the boy asked.

“That’s right.”

“But you’re Captain Cold. You’re like a superhero. What are doing working at Child Services for?”

“Being a hero doesn’t exactly pay the bills. Even Flash has a day job. So, care to talk?”

“’Bout what?”

“Oh, I don’t know, likes, dislikes, why you keep looking at your burn like that,” Snart drawled.

“Like what?”

“Like you’re reminiscing about the way the flames danced around your fingers as if you almost liked it.”

“I didn’t like it. It hurt.”

“But you liked the flames, right? I have this friend Mick who you sort of remind me of. He’s obsessed with fire even has some burns himself that he wears with pride like it’s symbolic of his deep love of the flames that scorched him.”

“And you think that’s like me because?”

“Because your hand’s supposed to wrapped in gauze and you seem to have removed it and are staring at intently and according to your medical chart here this isn’t the first time you took the bandages off.”

“So what? I like fire.”

 

Leonard sat there in silence for a moment, knowing the kid had more to say. Sure enough he did.

 

“My dad did this to me because he wanted me to stop playing with fire. Figured that if I got burned I’d learn my lesson.”

“People like you and my friend Mick don’t learn lessons when it comes to playing with matches. It’s called pyromania for a reason. You can’t help it, you love fire. Of course that’s not to say that it’s a good thing. You need to be careful. As my buddy Mick would tell you, you let a fire get out of control people will get hurt, even ones you care about. He lost his entire family because he couldn’t control a fire he started in his house.”

“So? I hate my dad. I wish he’d burn.”

“I’m sure you do. Look, I’m not here to tell you that I understand your obsession with fire. Thirty-some years with Mick and I still don’t get it. Point is, I don’t want to see a decent kid like you turn out like my friend. You know what they call him in town?”

“Heat Wave.”

“Exactly. He’s a criminal, people consider him a supervillain, and it all started with the fire. He hurt people, killed people with fire and it sent him down a dark and dangerous path. I don’t want to see that happen to a nice kid like yourself so here’s the deal. If you’re going to play with fire, and if you’re anything like Mick I’m sure you will, you need to be careful. I brought this book. It was written by a pyro whom I’m not friends with about how to play with fires without hurting yourself or others. Figure it might help keep you out of jail for arson.”

“Thanks. Is my thing with fire going to keep me out of foster homes?”

“No. But I do have to let anyone who takes you in know about it so they can keep you out of trouble.”

“Fair. We good here?”

“Depends, can you promise me you won’t let fire ruin your life?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Pete answered as he finally looked at Leonard, “Thanks, Mr. Snart.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll send your new foster parents to pick you up in a couple of days when the doctors clear you.”

 

Leonard then shook Pete’s hand.

 

“Take care kid.”

“You too.”

 

* * *

 

Back at the office, Leonard had finished the paperwork to set Pete up with his new foster family and was just starting to go through the agency’s files when Amy walked up to his desk.

 

“Any reason why you’re looking at files of kids who already have homes?” she asked him.

“They’re foster homes not real homes.”

“Your point?”

“Well I- Look it might sound a bit crazy but I was thinking about maybe sort of- um.”

“Adopting?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s great! I’ve seen how you are with kids, you’d make an amazing dad.”

“Well I’m glad you think so. As much as I want kids I’m still not sure if I’m up for the task. A former thief doesn’t exactly make a good role model.”

“No. But Captain Cold does. You’re a good guy, Len. I have faith in you.”

“Thanks, appreciate it.”

 

As Amy went back to work, Leonard went back to looking through the files for that one kid he rescued several weeks ago in an alley. He figured it’d be better to try adopting a baby first. If he can handle an infant he could handle any other kid. If he couldn’t then the kid would be young enough to not take it personally if he gave him back.

 

Not that he was really considering taking a kid out of the system only to put one back in. But of course, considering how long it had been since he took care of Lisa when she was a kid he didn’t want to assume that he’d be too good at parenting right off the bat. Still, he was more than eager to try. Leonard Snart, a father. Who’d have thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not posting sooner. I have 3 different fics in the works right now including this one and I've recently been stricken with a bit of writer's block. Therefore, I can only promise to update weekly from now on. Please leave feedback!


	14. Leonard's Family

Leonard was at Child Services, not for work but for personal reasons. Today was the day. He was excited, happy, nervous, anxious, scared, and so many emotions he couldn’t even name. Today he would become a father.

 

“Here you are. Little Leroy Snart,” Amy said as she passed the two-month-old baby to him.

“He’s so cute,” Leonard said just barely above a whisper.

“Yeah he is. Your place is all set up for him, right?”

“Yeah. I got a crib, diapers, formula, the works. I actually filled an entire room to the brim with diapers so I may have gone a bit overboard.”

“Well that’s not possible. When it comes to diapers you can never have enough.”

“I suppose not. Especially since he seems to already need one. Good thing I brought the diaper bag with me.”

“Ooh yeah, you should probably take him down the hall,” Amy said after catching whiff of the dirty diaper.

 

After getting Leroy a clean diaper and filling out the paperwork for his adoption, Len took the little boy home. His little boy. Leonard Snart was finally a dad!

 

“Welcome home, Leroy! So, what do you think?” he asked the baby who cooed in response.

“I’ll take that to mean you like it,” he said as he set Leroy’s car seat down on the table.

“Here, I got you this little bear,” he told Leroy as he got him a stuffed toy from a nearby box of baby stuff he had bought.

 

Leroy smiled at him as Leonard placed the small toy in his lap.

 

“You like it, huh. You sit right there and I’ll go warm up a bottle for you.”

 

When Leonard turned back to him he found that Leroy had dropped the stuffed toy and had instead started sucking on his fist.

 

“Hey, it’s okay little guy. I got you some yummy formula heated just right,” he told Leroy as he picked him up.

 

Once he got him settled in his arm he started to feed him the bottle. Leonard just smiled down at him the whole time. He never would have thought something so tiny would fill his heart with so much joy.

 

“You’re a hungry little guy, aren’t you? Alright, seems like you’re done with that,” Leonard said as he set the bottle down.

“Hopefully I do this right,” he said as he started to pat the baby’s back to burp him, “Can’t do it too hard or too soft.”

 

Once the little boy spat up on him Leonard set him back down in the car seat to clean himself up. When he returned he started making faces at Leroy to make him laugh.

 

When the baby started to get bored with that he decided to start playing a game of peek-a-boo. Ironic given that the villain of the same name was the opposite of what Leonard considered fun.

 

“Where’s Leroy?” he asked from behind his hands.

“There he is!” he said with a smile as he moved his hands out of the way making Leroy giggle.

“Where’s Leroy? There he is! Where’s-” Leonard continued before being disturbed by a knock at the door.

“That’s weird. I wasn’t expecting anyone.”

 

Leroy babbled a bit which prompted Leonard to quietly shush him as he grabbed his cold gun and proceeded to head to the door not knowing who was on the other side. Who he saw through the peephole was surprising.

 

“Lisa?” he said in shock as he opened the door.

“Hey, Lenny. How’ve you been?” she asked as she entered the room and gave him a hug.

“Nice place you got here. It’s a lot more homey than your usual- Uh why do you have a baby?” she questioned upon laying eyes on Leroy.

“His name’s Leroy Snart. He’s my son.”

“Your son?!” she shouted with wide eyes.

“Yes. I adopted him earlier today. Leroy, this is your aunty Lisa,” he replied as he picked Leroy up in his arms.

“You adopted a baby? Wow, I’ve been gone awhile.”

“Yeah you have. Care to tell me where you’ve been train wreck?”

“Busy. Been dealing with an old enemy. Then I heard you were some sort of superhero now. Wanted to check in on you and see how the hell that happened. Didn’t expect to find you with a kid.”

“Well, a lot has happened since you left. First of all, most every bad guy in town decided to team up to destroy the city and then they took the Flash and his friends out so it was either A) let the supervillains level Central City to the ground or B) help out and stop them myself. After that I got a pardon from the Senator for all my past crimes, a day dedicated to me, a job at Child Services, and then I adopted this little guy.”

“You? Got a job? At Child Services?!” she asked in disbelief.

“Yes! I’m actually pretty happy right now. I’ve been doing much better since you left.”

“Well I’m glad to hear it. With the way you were last time I saw you, I wasn’t sure you’d ever get over- you know.”

“Yeah, I know.”

 

Suddenly, Leonard’s phone rang.

 

“Oh hey do you mind taking him for a second? I’ve got to answer this.”

“Sure,” she answered as he passed her new nephew to her.

 

While Leonard was on the phone Lisa could hear him refer to the person on the other end as Amy. Could it be he had actually moved on? She smiled happily at the thought of her jerk brother getting his life back together. Though she did wonder if adopting Leroy might have been some sort of mid-life crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback! I LOVE LOVE LOVE comments!!!


	15. The Coming Storm

Leonard really felt as though his life had turned around. He was making a difference with his work at Child Services, his sister was back in town, and he was a father now. It seemed like things couldn’t get any better…

 

And then something terrible happened.

 

Mark Mardon had escaped from prison and he wanted revenge.

 

Meanwhile, Leonard was at the park with his new son and Lisa when suddenly someone Leonard knew ran up to them.

 

“Leonard!” the little girl shouted.

“Lizzie! Good to see you again. How’s your new family working out?” he asked.

“They’re fine, much better than the last one. They’re over there by the monkey bars,” she said pointing off in the distance.

“That’s great!”

“Oh my gosh! Did you get a baby?!” the little girl asked noticing Leroy on the swing set.

“Yes, I did.”

“Lenny, who’s this?” Lisa asked.

“Lisa, this is Lizzie, I saved her life about a month ago. Lizzie, this is my sister Lisa.”

“Hello,” Lizzie said with a wave and a smile.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet- Uh-oh,” Lisa said before noticing the dark clouds forming in the sky.

 

Mardon then descended from the sky in a gust of wind.

 

“Captain Cold, you’re going to pay for stopping my plans,” Mardon announced, “But first I’m going to show everyone what you and I both know. That you are no hero,” he shouted as he brought lightning and hail down upon the park goers.

 

Lizzie screamed when she saw the lightning strike the monkey bars her foster family was playing around.

 

“Lisa, get the kids to safety! I’ll deal with Mardon!”

“So, you have kids now, do you?” Mardon questioned.

“Just one and you’re never going to hurt him,” Snart growled, drawing his cold gun and firing at Weather Wizard who dodged the attack.

“You missed, Snart. I won’t,” Mardon declared sending a barrage of hail at him.

 

Leonard managed to duck behind a tree before the hail could strike him.

 

“Attacking me with my own element? That’s low, even for you Mardon.”

“You know what else is low? Pretending to be something you’re not. You think you can just become a hero overnight? After years of only thinking about yourself? You’re no hero, Snart.”

“Yes, he is!” Amy said striking him from behind with a tree branch.

 

Amy then rushed over to Leonard pulling him out from behind the tree and dragging him away while Mardon gave chase.

 

“Amy?!”

“Hey, I was meeting a couple who wanted to become fosters here when Mardon showed up. You?”

“I was playing at the swings with Leroy and my sister.”

“Isn’t your sister a criminal? You know, still?”

“She’s nice when she wants to be. I trust her. Though I have no idea where she disappeared to.”

“Hop on,” Amy ordered of him upon arriving at her motorcycle.

“Didn’t take you as a biker,” he told her while getting on the back of the bike.

“I’m full of surprises. Now hang on, we’ve got to get him away from the civilians.”

“Did you used to be a cop? You sound like a cop right now.”

“My dad was. Now shut up and let me drive!”

 

While trying to lure Mardon away from innocent people he started a small twister and pulled them into it, flinging them onto a nearby roof. Leonard and Amy fell on opposite sides of the roof. When she tried to get up, Mark grabbed her and held a gun to her head.

 

“Give it up, Snart, or your little girlfriend here gets it!”

“Better idea,” Amy said as she grabbed the gun and elbowed Mardon in the face, freeing herself and aiming his own gun at him.

“Neat trick. Your dad teach you that?” Leonard asked her, pulling his cold gun on Mardon.

“Mom. She was military.”

“And you’re a social worker,” he smirked.

“Yeah, I know. I’m the most badass in my family.”

 

Snart gave a small chuckle at that.

 

“So, Mardon, you ready to give up or do you want to be iced?” Leonard asked him as he and Amy stepped closer.

“I don’t give up so easily. If I can’t win then I’m taking you with me,” he stated as the clouds above them started to thunder.

“Look out!” Leonard shouted as he pushed Amy out of the way of a bolt of lightning that struck the area they had been standing, electrocuting Mardon who was too close to the bolt.

“Thanks for the save,” Amy said to Leonard.

“No problem,” he replied helping her to her feet, “It’s what heroes d-” he tried to finish before Amy’s lips were on his, taking him by surprise.

“Uh, sorry about that,” Amy said, blushing as she pulled away.

“No, don’t be, it’s... fine. Uh, I should really go find my family. And Lizzie.”

“The little girl we found a foster home for?”

“Yeah, she’s going to need a new home since Mardon killed her foster family.”

“Geez, can’t that poor girl catch a break?”

“Don’t know. I’ll, uh, see you around.”

“Yeah see ya.”

 

They then parted ways leaving Leonard to think about that kiss. It had been some time since he last thought of Sara, but did that mean he was ready to move on? And sure, he got along with Amy, really well as a matter of fact, but did that mean he liked her? The kiss was nice. Soft and sweet, nothing like the fiery kisses of passion he had shared with Sara but amazing nonetheless.

 

Just as he was starting to get his head clear, he ran into her.

 

“Sara?” he asked softly upon realizing who he just bumped into.

“Hi, Leonard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


	16. Ready for a Change

“So, how’ve you been? You look well,” Sara asked nervously.

“I’ve been good actually. Stopped most of the supervillains in Central City from taking it over. Got a day named after me, my record cleared by the Senator himself. I started to work at Child Services oh and I recently adopted a kid and might adopt another one,” Leonard replied.

“Wow! That’s- that- I really don’t know what to say about that I mean congratulations I guess. I never would have thought any of that would make you happy.”

“Is that why you got the abortion? You didn’t think I’d have wanted it?”

“I don’t know. I guess that was a part of it. Also how crazy and unpredictable our lives were, the fact I wasn’t exactly ready to be a mother, just general fear I guess. I really am sorry about what happened between us Len.”

“Yeah so am I. So, what are you doing in Central City anyway?”

“The team tracked a group of time pirates to this time period. We’ve actually been in town a few days now.”

“Oh, well tell the others I said hi and let Mick know that I don’t really go to Saints and Sinners that much anymore just in case he goes looking for me. Also I don’t use any of the old safehouses anymore. Lisa might but that’s not entirely certain.”

“Oh Lisa, your sister, you’ve seen her around?”

“Yeah. I mean there was a bit of time where she was just nowhere but she’s been around a lot helping out with my son Leroy.”

“Leroy Snart.”

“Leroy Jethro Snart,” he added.

“You always did like that dumb NCIS show,” she said rolling her eyes.

“Right. I forgot you never liked it.”

“It’s fine. I’m just not into those procedural cop shows.”

“It’s not a procedural cop show. If anything it’s a procedural federal agent show.”

“Details.”

“I have to run but it was good seeing you, Sara,” Leonard finished offering his hand to her.

“Good seeing you too,” she said while shaking his hand, “Well I should be going. See ya.”

“Bye.”

 

As she turned to leave she turned back suddenly and threw her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss taking him by surprise. That was when he realized, he was over her. The kiss meant nothing to him anymore. He felt absolutely nothing in her embrace. They then parted ways with Leonard left with a smile on his face for he had finally moved on.

 

* * *

 

Later back at home, Leonard reunited with his sister and young son.

 

“Hey, what happened?” Lisa asked.

“I ran into Sara on the street.”

“Okay, I was talking about what happened with Mardon. You ran into that she-devil again?”

“She’s not a she-devil she’s just an ex. And to answer your question Mardon tried to kill me and my coworker but wound up offing himself instead.”

“I’m sorry but, ‘just an ex’? She’s not just an ex. She broke your heart, you were devastated!”

“Yeah but in case you haven’t noticed I’m kind of over it. No, scratch that. I’m completely over it. If Sara hadn’t done what she did none of what’s happened since the breakup would have happened and my life wouldn’t be nearly as amazing as it is.”

“Okay I’m saying this right now, you are not allowed to thank that awful woman for betraying you.”

“I’m not going to thank her, I’m not crazy.”

“Glad to hear it. Now,” she said passing Leroy to him, “Change your son’s diaper.”

 

Leonard gave a small chuckle as he took the baby in his arms and carried him off for a diaper change.

 

* * *

 

The next day at work Leonard came over to Amy’s desk to ask a very important question.

 

“You want to adopt Lizzie?” she clarified.

“Yes.”

“Okay, but just for future reference how many kids were you playing on having? Just so I’m prepared.”

“I haven’t really given it much thought. I guess a big family would be nice. But for now I’d like to see if I could just handle the two.”

“Okay, I’ll start up the paperwork. I already know Lizzie likes you so a meeting probably isn’t in order. Hey, listen about what happened yesterday,” she started to say as they walked off to the records room.

“It’s fine, really. Actually I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind going on a date with me this Friday?”

 

Amy then stumbled in surprise at his words.

 

“Wait, what, really?” she asked.

“Yes really.”

“Uh yeah sure I’d love to. Does 8 o’clock work for you?”

“8 sounds perfect. See you then,” he replied kissing her cheek.

 

Amy blushed as she walked away while Leonard smiled in her direction knowing that he was ready for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! They are both loved and appreciated!


	17. Leonard's Date

Friday had finally come and Leonard was preparing for his date with Amy hoping that things would go well.

 

“Would you quit messing with that thing and just go on your date already?” Lisa said in regard to Leonard fiddling with his tie.

“Give me a break. This is my first date since Sara and we both know how well that turned out.”

“And from what I can tell Amy is nothing like that soulless bitch you used to date. So, go! Get out of here already! Have fun!” she insisted as she pushed him to the door.

“Just remember if Leroy wakes up in the middle of the night it’s because he needs a diaper change. Also don’t let anyone in and-” he ordered her as she pushed him out of the home.

“I got it. I got it! Relax big brother, I know how to take care of my nephew now go and enjoy yourself for once. Love you, bye!” she said as she slammed the door in his face.

 

At the restaurant, Leonard sat in wait for Amy to show up nervously messing with his tie some more. Then she walked in wearing a beautiful deep blue dress that took Leonard’s breath away. Wow, he hadn’t had a reaction like that since Sara. He pulled her chair out for her as she came up to the table.

 

“You look beautiful tonight,” he told her.

“Aww thanks, you too. I mean you look handsome not beautiful not that beautiful can’t be used to describe- and I’m embarrassing myself right, now aren’t I?” she stammered as her cheeks turned red.

“It’s fine, really. Just pretend like we’re in the office. You’re always so comfortable there.”

“Yeah that’s because I’m focused on my work life and not my love life. Oh crap tell me I did not just use the L-word on a first date! Gah, I’m so nervous right now!”

“Relax. Just, relax. Okay? You don’t need to be nervous around me I already like you,” he said smiling as he grabbed her hand to calm her down.

 

She took a breath before speaking.

 

“Okay. I am relaxed. I am calm. I am not nervous. Okay. So, uh-”

“Can I get you two anything to drink?” their waiter asked as he came up to them.

“Uh water’s fine,” Leonard responded.

“I’ll take wine. Lots and lots of wine so that when I embarrass myself I at least won’t feel embarrassed,” Amy replied.

“Right away. Hey aren’t you Captain Cold?”

“Yes I am. If you want an autograph I’d be happy to sign something after our dinner.”

“That would be great sir. I’ll be right back with your drinks,” the waiter said as he excused himself.

“Sorry about that,” Leonard said to Amy.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s fine. So, how are things at home?”

“They’re really good. Lisa’s been helping me get Lizzie’s room ready for when the adoption process is complete. So what does she think of this? Lizzie, I mean.”

“Lizzie’s excited. She says she’ll get to brag about having a superhero for a dad for the rest of her life. Speaking of the whole part-time superhero thing of yours I heard about how you stopped that Abra Kadabra weirdo yesterday. Congratulations!”

“Thanks. The best part of it was getting to show up the Flash. I mean I know he and I are on the same side now but he still drives me crazy.”

“Yeah. I get that. He just kind of strikes me as being overly social and way too righteous. I mean I’m all for following the rules as much as the next person but he seems like the type who would chastise someone just for jaywalking or some other super minor thing. You’ve met him is he like that?”

“Not too much like that mostly he just nags people about changing for the better which is incredibly annoying especially if you wind up proving him right because he never lets you hear the end of it. Quite frankly there are some days where I still want to freeze him in a block of ice. Or at least just his head so he’ll stop gloating.”

 

Amy laughs at that.

 

“Oh wow that sounds so annoying. I mean my mom was kind of like that always trying to get me to change my behavior when I was in my rebellious teenager phase and she still never lets me forget how she was right about me becoming someone who helps people instead of someone who kicks people’s asses,” she said before taking note of Leonard’s inquisitive expression.

“Oh, I should explain. I joined a fight club when I was younger.”

“Really?” he asked with a surprised laugh.

“Yeah. Well, I was a pretty angsty teenager. The more popular girls used to pick on me a lot because I had braces and _really_ bad acne. Seriously I looked like a total dork and the girls at school made sure I knew it. So, in order to deal with them I started going to this fight club in order to learn how to defend myself and one day I showed those girls who they were messing with and well I got suspended for two weeks and grounded for even longer. But yeah, that’s what I was like as a teenager. What about you?”

“In and out of juvie, trying to raise my sister because our dad sucked at it, dropping out of school. You know just your typical messed up childhood,” he said before getting a call on his phone.

“Oh great it’s the Flash. What does he want now? Flash, hey what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that the Legends are here with your sister and her crew of time pirates and your son. Don’t worry though Leroy’s fine but yeah could you get here? Because I’m pretty sure this whole mess has something to do with you,” Barry replied over the phone.

“Ugh. Fine. I’ll be right there. Sorry, Amy, I have to go. Apparently, my sister is in trouble with the superheroes,” he said while signing a napkin for the waiter.

“Don’t worry about it. I totally understand.”

“Thanks. For the record I’d love to try this again some other time.”

“And I can try not to embarrass some other time. Sounds great.”

 

He then pressed a kiss to her cheek.

 

“You could never embarrass yourself around me,” he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek again.

“Got to go,” he said as he left wondering what Lisa was doing with time pirates and why Sara didn’t mention anything about his sister being part of the reason she and the others were in Central City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! I LOVE comments!!!


	18. An Awkward Situation

Leonard arrived at STAR Labs where he was greeted by his old team with a fist to the face by his friend Mick.

 

“That’s for ditching us without so much as saying goodbye you jerk,” Mick growled before pulling his former criminal partner in for a hug.

“Missed ya boss.”

“Missed you too, Mick. So, Lisa’s a time pirate huh? How’d that happen?” Leonard asked.

“Well apparently after she learned about our breakup she convinced Cisco here to help her track down time travelers so that she could get a crew in order track me down and kill me for breaking your heart,” Sara explained.

“Hey for the last time, she told me she wanted to join your team! I had no idea she was on the revenge path!” Cisco defended.

“It’s Lisa, of course her motives weren’t pure,” Leonard told him.

“Look either way, she tried to kill me and even the whole team on several occasions before coming back to this time for reasons we weren’t certain about so we followed her here and managed to catch her crew before they could rob a museum and got them to tell us where she was. Sorry for breaking into your place by the way. Didn’t know she was babysitting,” Sara said to Leonard.

“It’s fine. Where is Leroy anyway?”

“Caitlin’s watching him in the Speed Lab. Hey how was your date with Amy?” Barry replied.

“Far too short. Got your call to come here just after ordering drinks. Thanks for that by the way,” Leonard said sarcastically.

“Sorry,” Barry responded.

 

Sara looked to Leonard with a disappointed look on her face upon hearing about the date.

 

“Amy?” Sara asked sadly.

“Yeah, she’s a coworker at Child Services. I had Lisa babysit so she and I could go on a date tonight.”

“Oh, well I’m happy for you,” Sara replied with a strained smile.

“You really got a job? I thought Blondie was pulling my leg when she told us,” Mick asked.

“Yes, I have a job. Also a now spotless record thanks to the Senator.”

“And your very own Captain Cold Day courtesy of the Mayor,” Cisco added smugly.

“I know you’re trying to annoy me Ramon but to be honest I think I could get used to having a day named after me.”

“Seriously? Wow, who are you and what have you done with Leonard Snart?” Ray asked with a hint of surprise.

“Very funny Raymond but you can’t exactly blame me for enjoying saving the city more than robbing it blind.”

“I swear I don’t know you anymore,” Mick muttered as he shook his head.

“Look, Snart, the reason we called you in is because Lisa still wants us all dead and we figured you might be able to talk some sense into her,” Jax interrupted.

“I’ll try but I can’t guarantee it’ll help anything.”

 

Leonard then headed down to the Pipeline where his sister was being held while Sara followed close behind him hoping to talk.

 

“So, Leonard about that kiss the other day. I had no idea about you and Amy. I’m so sorry I must’ve seemed like a total idiot huh.”

“It’s fine. Actually Amy and I weren’t together then. Matter of fact tonight was our first date or at least it was supposed to be before we got interrupted.”

“Oh, so um just out of curiosity who asked out who?”

“I asked her out. Why?”

“No reason,” Sara said, obviously disappointed.

“You wanted to get back together, didn’t you?”

“I’ve missed you, Len. I know I made a horrible, horrible mistake but I did love you. I _do_ love you,” she said gently grabbing his arm.

“Is there any chance that you might reconsider me, and you, and me and you,” she finished while trying to place a hand on his cheek only for him to stop her.

“I’m sorry Sara but I’ve moved on. I’m happy now, I have my life together, I have a real family, and I’ve found someone who wants the same things I do and who I can actually trust. Look, I’m not mad at you anymore. I just don’t trust you the way I used to. I don’t feel the same way anymore. I’m sorry Sara but I’m over you. There’s no going back for us.”

“I understand. If I could take it all back, if we could turn back the clock, do you think we would have made it? Do you think we could have had that future you wanted for us?”

“I don’t know.”

 

He then left her standing in the hall as he made his way down to the Pipeline and came to Lisa’s cell.

 

“Hey big brother. How was the date? Good, not good?” she asked him as he stood on the other side of the glass silent.

“Not answering? Okay. Well what do you say to a good old-fashioned jail break, just like old times? Huh? Come on what do you say?” she asked her brother with a hopeful smile.

“Well? Lenny?”

 

He took a deep breath as he tried to decide what to say to her. As crazy as it might sound he had actually thought that she could’ve gotten a second chance like he had. And now he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed in his baby sister seeing how wrong he had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	19. The Final Chapter

Leonard stood there in front of his sister’s cell in the Pipeline as she pleaded with him to let her out.

 

“Lisa. Lisa, stop. Stop it okay!” he interrupted.

“Well? Are you letting me out of here or not?” she asked him.

“Not. Lisa, I told you before that I didn’t hate Sara for what happened between us. And everything worked out in the end. I’m over her, I’m a hero now, my record is clear, I have a son, a new girlfriend… maybe. My life is better than ever and none of it would have happened if Sara and I had stayed together.”

“She still betrayed you! She killed your flesh and blood child, Lenny! How can you stand there and defend her?” Lisa shouted.

“Because she’s not a bad person. She just made a mistake out of fear. As much as it hurt for her to do something like that to me I would never want to see her get hurt because I know that she never meant to hurt me and that she wouldn’t have gone through with it if she knew it would cause me to feel pain.”

“That’s no excuse!”

“Lisa,” he sighed, “I wish you could understand this. I really do. Maybe one day you will but until then,” he said as he walked away.

“Lenny? Lenny where are you going? LENNY!” Lisa shouted after her brother.

 

Leonard returned to the main room where he reunited with his old friends.

 

“So? What are we doing about Lisa?” Cisco asked.

“She’s staying here until she loses this ridiculous need for revenge. I’m really sorry about everything she’s put you guys through. Though to be fair this is all Ramon’s fault for giving her directions to a timeship,” Leonard said to the Legends.

“Hey!” Cisco shouted in offense.

“Just saying.”

“So Lisa’s just going to be staying here indefinitely?” Ray asked.

“Basically. At least she won’t cause any more trouble for you guys from now on.”

“And you’re okay with keeping your sister locked up here?” Sara asked.

“Well I’d prefer it if she could be free and help babysit Leroy but I know how she is with revenge and I know it could take some time before she can move past this. Better she stays here where she can’t cause trouble than for her to be out there trying to kill you for something you already apologized for.”

“Don’t worry Snart, we’ll take care of her and you’re more than welcome to visit her until she loses her need for vengeance. As for her pirate crew what were you guys thinking we do with them?” Barry asked.

“I say we let Rip and his Time Bureau deal with them. To be honest I don’t really know what else to do with time criminals,” Jax suggested.

“Excellent idea Jefferson. I just hope the Waverider’s brig is large enough to transport them all to the Bureau’s headquarters,” Stein added.

“Alright then. Cisco help me round up the pirates,” Barry responded.

“On it. And can I say how awesome it is that we’re dealing with pirates? I mean I know they’re not the swashbuckling Blackbeard type pirates but still. Pirates,” Cisco said as he followed Barry.

“You know, Cisco’s enthusiasm is a bit unprofessional,” Amaya pointed out.

“Yeah I apologize. He just tends to geek out over stuff like this. I mean for example the first time we teamed up with Oliver’s team he fanboyed like crazy and tried to take a picture of Barry and Oliver in costume,” Caitlin replied.

“Sounds like the geek,” Mick said.

“You know some people see geek as an offensive term,” Julian informed the pyro.

“Yeah and so is nerd which is what I should call you,” Mick replied.

“He’s your friend, correct?” Julian asked Leonard.

“Yes he is.”

“How can you stand being around him for more than five seconds?”

“Because unlike you I’m not some intellectual nerd who he has reason to insult every other minute.”

“Alright, enough you two. Len, it was good seeing you again. I’m glad you’re happy now and I hope things with your sister get better,” Sara said as she shook Snart’s hand.

“Good to see you guys too. Don’t be strangers,” Leonard smiled at the team.

“Or do. Please do. Or don’t and just don’t bring him along,” Julian said, gesturing to Mick.

“And you think I’m insulting?” Mick grumbled.

“Mick, play nice. It was good seeing you Snart, take care,” Ray told Leonard as he shook the older man’s hand.

“You too.”

 

As the team started to depart Sara turned back and ran to Leonard to give him one last hug.

 

“Goodbye Leonard.”

“Goodbye Sara.”

 

After the team left Leonard went back to enjoying his new life with his son Leroy and newly adopted daughter Lizzie. He also spent his time getting to know Amy better and opening up to her. Some time later Lisa was finally allowed to be free again. A couple years went by before Leonard finally had the courage to go through with something he'd been hesitant to do after the whole Sara debacle.

 

“Len?” Amy asked him as he got down on one knee at the restaurant they were eating at with a diamond ring in hand.

“Amy Talbert, when I was at my lowest you helped bring joy and happiness back into my life. You helped me to get my family and my life together. And you made it possible for me to love when I thought I could never find it again. I don’t know how long it will take me to make it up to but I’m hoping you’ll let me spend the rest of our lives together trying to do just that. So, will you marry me?”

 

She covered her mouth as she gasped before finally responding.

 

“Yes. Yes, I will marry you Len,” she answered as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

 

He then got up and kissed her soundly, happy to know that everything in his life was finally turning out the way he hoped. As he got an alert that trouble was afoot and he was needed to help save the city again he realized something.

 

It was even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! I hope everyone enjoyed this fic! I apologize if you were disappointed that this ended with Leonard and Amy instead of Leonard and Sara. I just wanted to do something different for a change. Again, I hope you enjoyed the story! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
